


Spin the bottle?

by PixarWrestlingFan



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixarWrestlingFan/pseuds/PixarWrestlingFan
Summary: The Aquors play spin the bottle. That’s all that needs to be said.





	Spin the bottle?

Every member of the Aquors was having a sleepover, that being, Riko, Chika, You, Dia, Kanan, Mari, Ruby, Hanamaru, And Yoshiko because they all shared one thing. They were gay, like really gay. So after having a pillow fight, dia suggested something a little more… amauteur. She started off by… “Hey guys, i have an idea of what we can do!”

“What’s that, Dia chan?”

“Spin the bottle!”

“Mmmmmm… good idea… dia chan!” said mari as she stared at kanan and started to fantasize about her 

So everyone said down as dia grabbed an empty water bottle and began to make the first spin. It landed on chika, so dia said, “Alright the first one up is chika!”

Oh… i hope i get riko chan! Chika thought to herself as dia span the bottle again

The bottle did indeed landed on the girl chika wanted to kiss, riko. 

“YES! YES!” Chika shouted with joy

“Alright, Chika and riko into the closet!” said the black haired girl as the orange haired girl grabbed the redheads hand and they walked into the closet

When both girls entered the closet, chika pushed riko against the wall and chika said, “Riko chan, i’m so glad the bottle landed on you”

“Me too, out of everyone in our idol group, you’ve been the one i’ve wanted to kiss every since we’ve become good friends”

“So you’re saying you’ve wanted to be more than friends?”

“Sure do!”

“You should have told me that earlier riko chan, i would be more than happy to be your girlfriend, because you’re so pretty!”

“Well, you’re my girlfriend now, chika so let’s not waste anymore time chika and start kissing!”

With that, chika’s lips met riko’s in heated makeout session, they enjoyed tasting each others lipstick, chika put her tounge in riko’s mouth as riko put her tounge chika’s mouth as their tounges danced around in a heated tango. Riko even grabbed chika’s butt squeezing her buttcheeks. As Chika and Riko, now officially a couple were having their makeout session, dia was going to spin the bottle at other people to see who goes next, when she spun the bottle, it landed on mari, “Alright the next one up is mari!”

“Ohhhh… boy! I hope i get kanan!” the blonde thought to herself as she was thinking about touching the blue haired girls breasts 

When the black haired girl spun the bottle again, luckily it landed on the girl she wanted to kiss which was kanan

“Alright, kanan and mari will go into the closet next!”

With this mari crawled over to the blue haired girl and jumped on her, saying “Kanan chan?”

“Yes mari chan?”

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, wasn’t it obvious from the beginning that i liked you?”

“Okay, kanan chan, i can’t wait to kiss you!”

“Me neither!”

After 7 minutes, riko and chika were still in the closet, dia knocked on the door, and said “Hey, are you two done in there yet? Kanan and mari want to use the closet!”

Dia opened the door since they didn’t answer and saw that they had their pajamas off and were in the bra and undies, french kissing, and you said, “Damn! You two got lewder than i thought!”

“Woah!” Chika said looking shocked “Riko chan! If i got carried away, i’m sorry! You’re just so pretty and…”

“You didn’t get carried away, chika chan! I wanted to do that!”

Chika then hugged riko and said “Oh… riko chan! I think i wanna marry you!”

Riko blushed as you nosebleed and this made mari grab kanans hands, she said, “Kanan chan?”

“Yes, baby?”

“We will get married?”

“Of course, there’s no else I want to marry besides you, Mari Chan”

“Promise?” The blonde asked

Kanan locked the promise with a kiss upon mari’s lips, and she said, “Promise!” Which caused Mari to wrap her arms around kanan in a loving hug and dia felt so jealous!


End file.
